


General's Refusal

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Execution, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cornered animal refuses to back down</p>
            </blockquote>





	General's Refusal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiLeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiLeng/gifts).



> A friend wanted Hux refusing to surrender and turn good for Ben Solo.
> 
> I obliged

“Hux, please… If you just listen to me I’m sure my mother will…” Ben’s words are cut short as a glob of spit lands in his eye. He turns his face away, eyes closed as his hands clench into fists.

“Get out of here,” Hux hisses, the restraints digging into his wrists as he pulls on them sharply, fingers clenching and unclenching as if he could get them around the other’s throat. “How dare you come in here and offer me weakness?!”

“If you would just…”

“I would rather die than join the Resistance!”

“You _will_ if you don’t listen to me!”

“Good!”

Ben bites his lip, shifting on his feet as he looks at the other. “Brendol,” he whispers.

“Do not! You have not the right to call me by that name anymore! You’ve betrayed that trust I held for you when you went mewling back to your mother’s coattails! Get out of here!”

“They’re going to shoot you in the morning.”

“Good!”

He reached out into the other’s mind and he recoiled when he found that it was buzzing with fury at him. “…Okay…” he whispered, turning around to leave the other in the cell.

“We could have ruled together…” Hux muttered at his back. “Traitor.”


End file.
